robinsonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vegetable diet II
Doctors prescribed Steve a vegetable diet. He is afraid that he won't be able to follow the doctors'instructions on the island. It seems that you can help him! '-----------------------------------------------------------------------Time Limit: 6 days-------------------------------------------------------------------' Vegetable salad Vegetables - are the key to healthy eating. Let's make a vegetable salad for Steve *Find 18 of Goat Cheese. (can be found while feeding a Goat - Feeding time 40 min) *Find 12 Hot Peppers in your Island. (Can be found while harvesting Chili - Harvest time 3 hours) *Find 20 Sorrel Leaves. (Can be found while harvesting Sorrel - Harvest time 2 hours) Great! The salad's turned out to be right-on! Look, Steve is lapping it up! : Reward: 150 , 1250 Diet soup Steve says he doesn't like soups, but the diet won't be complete without them. Perhaps you'll manage to make a delicious soup, which Steve will like? *Find 24 portions of Chicken Fillet on your Island. (can be found while feeding a Hen - Feeding time 20 min.) *Find 15 portions of Tomato Juice on your Island. (Can be found while harvesting Tomatoes - Harvest time 4 hours) *Find 18 portions of Sorrel Soup. (Can be found while harvesting Sorrel - Harvest time 2 hours) Great! Who says that there can be no meat in healthy food? '' : Reward: 8 , 3 Water Bottles '''Nice and healthy! '''''One can grow a lot of healthy products on the island! What does Steve think about sweet carrots? It's tasty and healthy as well! *Find 25 Sweet Carrots. (Can be found while harvesting Carrot - Harvest time 2 hours) *Have 15 Water Bottles. (Buy for totems or ask from friends) *Find 9 Corn Pones (Bread) on your Island. (Can be found while harvesting Corn - Harvest time 12 hours) Great! Think about setting up your own restaurant! : Reward: 350 , 6 Coconut Trees Beat the thirst! It can be rather hot on the Island! Steve is a real barman! You only need to bring him all the required ingredients! *Find 25 Compots (Stewed Grapes) from the Grapes Collection on your Island. *Find 9 of Coconut Milk. (Can be found while harvesting a Coconut Tree - Harvest time 36 hours) *Find 10 Pieces of Ice. (Can be found on Ice Island) :Reward: 8 Courage , 3 Revitalizer 2x2 No Chips Steve will have to forget about chips, but look - there're lots of yummy fruits here! *Find 19 Apricot Halves. (Dried Apricots) from the Apricot Collection *Find 15 Sweet Berries from the Strawberry Collection on your Island. *Get the crops from 15 Watermelon Gardenbeds on your friends' Island. Fabulous! Who will miss chips having all these fruits? : Reward: 250 , 3 Fires Dearest hot-dogs Steve misses hot-dogs from the stall at the corner of the street near his house badly. Perhaps you can help him? *Make 9 Hot-dogs. (can be made in the (improved) Hut. Needed:2 Fires and 12 Food) *Find 7 Cores (Cabbage Stump) from the Cabbage Collection. *Get the crops of Lemons 15 times on your friends' Islands. (harvest Lemon Trees on your friend's Islands) Great! You can't call hot-dogs healthy, but they are so yummy! : Reward: 2250 , Piastre Vegetable salad Sometimes one may want something sweet. Look! There're so many many fruits on the island! Why don't you make some sweet dessert? *Find 23 Melon Ices on your Island. (Can be found while harvesting Melon - Harvest time 3 min.) *Find 17 portions of Sorrel Mousse on your Island. (Can be found while harvesting Sorrel - Harvest time 2 hours) *Find 9 Milk Shakes from Banana Collection. Great! Now no one can say that healthy food can't be delicious! : Reward: Papaya , To the Island Nutritionist ----